This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. It is known that cells deficient in the Werner protein (WRN) are specifically sensitive to cisplatinum (cis-Pt), a chemotherapy drug that works by crosslinking DNA and triggering apoptosis. Our profiling analysis of cells exposed to this drug is aimed at understanding the mechanisms cells employ to resolve the resulting damage, and how WRN protein is involved in these mechanisms. In order to understand WRN involvement, we aim to analyze its associated protein complex. By using a genetically encoded TAP tag, we are enriching for the WRN and its partners from whole cell lysates in human embryonic kidney (HEK-293) cells and are proposing to analyze these complexes by profiling mass spectrometry. Our lab has previously established conditions for treating cells with these chemotherapeutic compounds, and initial experiments with cell treatment have been performed. We are currently awaiting first MS results.